1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-righting floatation device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-righting floatation seat for an infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for floating infant seats have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A first example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,253 to Politte teaches a personal flotation device for protecting the life of an infant human that has a support housing with a back rest, a seat portion, and side wings co-extensive with each. A protective hood is pivotally mounted from the upper portion of the backrest wings. A support stand having a ballast weight contained at the lower end thereof is pivotally mounted from the area joining the backrest and set portion of the device. This permits accurate adjustment for various sizes and weights of children with whom the device is designed to be used. Appropriate signalling and attention attracting apparatus is also incorporated with this device. Also, a shoulder harness, seat belt, crotch belt and adjusting buckles therefor are provided.
A second example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,551 to Dumonceaux et al. teaches a floatable carrier for a baby, comprising interior walls forming a baby receiving cavity, exterior walls fastened to the interior walls and forming a buoyancy space therebetween, said interior wall including a bottom wall, and a ballast secured to and extending downwardly from the bottom wall.
A third example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,020 to Gainforth teaches a child- or infant-sized safety seat with relatively horizontal seat and relatively vertical back support elements designed with flotation effecting materials sufficient to keep said child or infant at the water""s surface and with critically positioned and apportioned (relative to the weight of the back and seat support elements and the anticipated weight of the child) counter-weight effecting materials to result in that portion of the vertical back support element supporting the child""s head and shoulders well above the water""s surface. The safety seat is preferably constructed by injecting a semi-rigid, resilient polyurethane foam into a die cast mold into which the weight materials have been pre-positioned to result in the up-righting of the safety seat at the water""s surface, and the foam, upon rising and curing, forms around the weighted material to fix its position.
A fourth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,276 to Ponton et al. teaches a floating child seat assembly that includes a chair member having a seat portion and a backrest portion perpendicularly depending therefrom. Upper and lower inflatable flotation devices are secured to each side of the chair member to suspend the chair member on the surface of a body of water. A weight is secured to the bottom surface of the seat portion to maintain the chair member in an upright position. The backrest potion has a pair of opposing adjustable straps extending therefrom for securing the child within the chair member. An umbrella is removably secured to the backrest portion to shield a child from sunlight.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for floating infant seats have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a self-righting floatation seat for an infant that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a self-righting floatation seat for an infant that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a self-righting floatation seat for an infant that is simple to use.
Briefly stated, still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a self-righting floatation seat for an infant that includes a body holding the infant and a harness detachably attached to the body. The body includes a lower portion receiving the infant, a handle extending upwardly from the lower portion, and a canopy detachably attached to the handle and the lower portion by a pair of quick disconnect clips and shields the head of the infant. The lower portion has an inner floor so configured so as to allow the infant to be in a reclining position, is separated from the lower portion by floatation foam, and has a plurality of perches extending upwardly therefrom to which the harness is attached. The lower portion has a pair drain holes in which a pair of check valves are disposed. The harness is a five-point harness including a pair of shoulder straps, a crotch strap, and a pair of waist straps.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.